Attack!
by InfiniteZone
Summary: Each member of the Young Justice Team has their own strengths and weaknesses. But no matter what, they will be there and they will attack! Song fic.


**First song fic! This story's inspired by the song Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars. I thought it fit Young Justice pretty well. Anyway, this was written at two o'clock in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes and I _think _there might be a tense change near the bottom but I was half asleep, so bear with me, kay?**_  
_

**Thanks reading, please review! :D**

**EDIT: thank you to Lifesquasher and CaDeYbOi for reminding me that lyrics aren't allowed anymore ;; Please go listen to the song,**

* * *

I won't suffer.  
Be broken.  
Get tired.  
Or wasted.

Robin cackled as a couple of his birdarangs exploded in the thugs' faces. They swung to punch him, but he merely evaded them with his acrobatic skills. Flips, back-hand springs, bend-overs, Robin's done them all. He was raised in a circus after all. Robin trained for this his whole life. He was prepared since Day One. He did not think of his parents; did not think of falling.

Surrender to nothing.  
Or give up what I  
Started and stopped it.  
From end to beginning.

Kid Flash danced around the battle field. One moment he was there, another moment he was here. One minute the crook was holding the gun, the next he wasn't. Kid teasing waved it around before speeding off again. The enemy couldn't see him, much less catch him. He was the fastest boy alive! Nothing could touch him. Not these villains. Not his parents.

A new day is coming.  
And I am finally free!  
Run away, run away,  
I'll attack!

Artemis shot arrow after arrow, satisfaction rippling through her whenever the projectiles hit their marks. The weight of the bow in her hand was something that always comforted her. It reminded her of home. It also reminded her of her dad and the training and abuse he put her through. She wouldn't let that stop her.

Run away, run away,  
Go change yourself.  
Run away, run away!  
Now, I'll attack!  
I'll attack!  
I'll att-WHOAAAA!

Miss Martian flew up high over the battle field. She saw the incoming surge of soldiers. With a wave of her hand and a glow of her eyes, they were finished. She knew that wasn't her hand and those weren't her eyes, but she didn't care. She was M'gann M'orzz. She was a Green Martian.

I would have kept you forever,  
But we had to sever.  
It ended for both us,  
Faster than a-

"Eltnamsid esoht snug!" Zatanna shouted, raising a gloved hand. The guns that were pointed towards her had fallen into pieces. She smirked, but behind that smirk was a sad frown. Her father would've used the same spell, but now he couldn't. He was Doctor Fate, and Fate was determined to keep father and daughter apart.

Kill off this thinking,  
It's starting to sink in.  
I'm losing control now,  
And without you I can finally see!

Red Arrow encased three bad guys with foam. He took out another four with an explosive one. He'd come to peace with being a clone now. He was his own person, even if there was another Roy out there. He'd just have to find him. Then he could finally rest. But, in the back of his head, a little voice told him that he was a clone. He was just a copy of the original. He would never be the real Roy Harper.

Run away, run away,  
I'll attack!  
Run away, run away,  
Go change yourself.  
Run away, run away,  
Now I'll attack!  
I'll attack!  
I'll att-WHOOOOAAA!

Rocket trapped another wave of guards under a blue force field. They eventually got tired of pounding and slumped down from the lack of oxygen. She flew away to deal with the next batch. She was new to the Team and still getting used to it, but she likes it. They treated her nicely since her and Icon went their separate ways. They acted like she was a Rocket. And that was true. She was Rocket and nothing would ever slow her down.

Your promises,  
They look like lies.  
Your honesty,  
Like a back that hides a knife.

Superboy didn't like being angry. He just…is. It was his nature; the way he was designed. To replace Superman. But being on this Team, they taught him how to channel that anger. How to be happy. How to be apart of a family. M'gann was a huge part of it and he doesn't know if he'll get angry again without her. He's doing just find on his own, but a part of him worries one day he'll snap and hurt the ones he cares about. Superboy made a vow to never let that happen.

I promise you.  
Promise you.  
I promise you.  
Promise you.

Aqualad gets a better grip on his water bearers. He was taking out bad guy after bad guy after bad guy. He was so focused, so determine not to have this mission fail. They failed too much already. He was the Team leader and they counted him to look out for them. He made a silent promise to never let them down again. Not like how he let down Garth or Tula. His friends needed him, so he was there.

AND I AM FINALLY FREE!

All members of the Team regrouped in the middle of the unconscious soldiers. Nods were exchanged.

Run away, run away.  
I'll attack!  
Run away, run away,  
Go change yourself.  
Run away, run away.  
Now I'll attack!  
I'll attack!  
I'll att-WHOOOOAAAA!

They spring into action. The twang of arrows and projectiles mix in with the shouts of the soldiers and the cries of frustration from the Team. The crusade was ripping to their favor and they relished in it. They were so far ahead that they couldn't afford to lose now. They gave their all into this mission - Robin, Artemis, and Red Arrow were all down to their last couple of weapons - and they would not fail.

Run away.  
I'll attack.  
I will attack!  
Run away.  
I'll attack.  
I will attack!

When the last guy went down, they all formed a circle around each other. Smiles were given and returned from each member, while Robin and Kid Flash high fived from the completed mission. Panting filled the night air. They were exhausted, but no one felt anything. Their battle was won and they could go home.

Your promises.  
I promise you.  
I promise you.  
I promise you.

But this was just the beginning. While this battle was won, there was a whole war to fight. They could do it, they knew they could. It just took a lot of training and team work. But they were the Young Justice Team. They would fight until they were the last ones standing. Until that war was won.


End file.
